A New Life In New Orleans
by naturalista
Summary: Scarlett and Rhett are on their grand honeymoon in New Orleans. Marriage to Rhett may indeed be way better than her marriages to both Charles and Frank. The freedom and life of New Orleans has Scarlett longing to not return back to her old life in Atlanta. Will she finally see that her "love" for Ashley Wilkes was just a girlish fantasy and embrace real love with her husband.
Gone with the Wind

A New Life In New Orleans

Chapter 1: Mrs. Scarlet Butler

Scarlet sat at the vanity giving her hair the customery 100 brushes and couldn't help think of the day's previous events. Earlier today Rhett had took her shopping to the most fashionable of shops in all of New Orleans. Rhett had told Scarlett he would be providing her with a whole new wardrobe but she could imagine the actual grander of it. By the time they arrived to their lavash bridal suite there was packages all around the room filled with day dresses, ball gowns, bonnets, stockins, gloves, slippers , pantalettes in addition to the gifts she bought for her children Wade and Elle and the rest of the family. Rhett even insisted that she get new night gowns the ones made of silk and satin not the old cotton kind she usually weared to bed. Why she never blushed so much as when Rhett boldly told the saleswoman her measurements and his preference in women's underwear. Scarlett's embarrassment didn't last as she noted with a touch off smug possessiveness the looks other women were paying to her husband. For the first time in all the years she has known Rhett she began to really notice how handsome he was and it wasn't just in his always fashionable way of dressing. Rhett was a real staple of masquilinity and her always managed to exude lots of confidence and charm no matter his intentions for using such forces for his own gain with both men and women.

With those thoughts Scarlett decided that being married to Rhett Butler could be fun after all. She didn't enjoy her first two marriages to Charles Hamilton and then Frank Kennedy. Yes I can finally have some fun after years of struggling for her next meal and being the person her family depended on for survival after that damned war. As she put the brush down on the vanity the door to the suite opened and in walked Rhett carrying a bottle of champagne along with two glasses. Good evening My dear I felt we should toast to having survived five weeks of marital bliss seeing as both of us are very much still alive. Oh how you do run on. But really Rhett I just adore New Orleans with its shops , foods, oh and the balls. I have never been to as many grand balls like what's here in New Orleans the dances in Atlanta pales in comparison. Scarlett finished as she downed a sip off the very expensive bubbly. I agree my dear the atmosphere of New Orleans is far better to my taste than Atlanta with its restraining society and anchent way of living. Rhett 's voice lacking it's usual sarcasism.

"Well my dear it seems we one more day left until our return to Atlanta what would you like to do?" Rhett asked while walking to the balcony lighting a cigar. "You see Rhett I have been giving that a lot of thought and well you see I think that we should stay here." "You mean you want to postpone our trip back home." "That's not what I'm saying you see... . " Rhett put out the cigar and sat across from her and took hold of her hands. "Well go on... " "Rhett I think that we should make New Orleans our new home for good."

"Do you realize what your saying Scarlett? Staying here will mean giving up your store and the mills ?" Rhett reframed from mentioning that leaving Atlanta for good would also mean she could be near her precious Ashley. In truth he felt that if he brought that up she would change her mind.

"Of course I sure Rhett. We could make a new start after all neither one of us was ever cut out for life in Atlanta anyway."

"What about Wade and Ella ?" Rhett hoped Scarlett didn't forget about her two children who were both staying with the Wilkes while they were away on honeymoon.

"They will come live with two of course. Rhett I know you don't think I'm much of a mother but I do love my children and I would never leave them behind. It would be a new adventure for us all."

Rhett was at a bit of a lost in how to respond. He couldn't denie that Scarlett never showed her children much affection and her new attitude was a surprise. "Well Scarlett I have to say that your wish to live in New Orleans is unexpected but I love it all the same." "So my dear when do when do we send for the children?"

"As soon as possible. Rhett since will be know calling New Orleans I want us to have our own house built here. Not that I haven't loved staying in the hotel but O would love a place of my own."

"I understand Scarlett for although I have resided in many hotels I would love a house of my own now too. I can't have my new wife and children staying in a hotel for ever now can II ?"

Scarlett jumped up from her seat at the vanity and put her arms around Rhett. " Oh Rhett thank you so much! When can we start on the plans for our home?" Kissing Rhett on the cheek.

"Slow down Scarlett first I have to find the perfect property to put the house first before we start with any building." Humor shining in his eyes and a genuine smile on his face.

"Well while get the plans together I'm going to write to Melanie and tell her of our plans and to send Wade and Ella." Scarlett said gleefully. " Now my dear Mrs. Butler that letter can wait we have plenty of time to make plans right now I want to kiss my wife." Smirked Rhett while coming over and putting his arms around Scarlett.

"Your a varmit Rhett Butler for you know you really want more than just kisses." Scarlett blushed as he licked behind her left ear. " That your right Mrs. Butler but don't pretend you don't love it. You said vows my dear your all mine my dear." Rhett said deepening the kiss and any sharp reply Scarlett had died away as she lost herself in his embrace.

Scarlett sat in the hotel restaurant sipping tea while waiting for Rhett to meet her for lunch. He had been gone all morning saying he had some important business to finish up. She didn't care to spend her days alone with no form of entertainment. New Orleans was a city with lots to offer but the country was still very new to her and she rather enjoyed exploring the sites with Rhett anyway. Ever since they decided to remain in New Orleans Scarlett has already been coming up with ideas for the style and decor of their new home. She had written to Melanie informing her of their plans and to send Wade and Ella to them as soon as possible. They would be arriving here in two days. Melanie's response to the news wasn't at all surprising for she loved Scarlett dearly as she did her nice and nephew and she would miss them very much. Of course the always loving Melanie just wanted them to be happy so she excepted it. She also enclosed that her son Beau would miss the constant conpanionship of Wade . Scarlett would indeed miss her dear nephew Beauregard Wilkes for was kind and gentle much like his mother. She promised that just because they were moving away didn't mean that they would never write or visit them again and if they needed anything she shouldn't hesitate to ask.

She had already made plans to give the mills over to Ashley but knowing the man never did have much of a head for business she had to come up with a way to guarantee that the health of the mills were safe. So Scarlett contacted a local company who were building many of the new homes and business in Atlanta about getting the lumber they needed exclusively from Ashley. With her generous donation to the owner the success of the mills were cemented. She also made Ashley get the services of a trustworthy lawyer to ensure that the mill's books were in tip top shape. Scarlett refused to allow Ashley's poor business sense or lack there of destroy everything she worked so hard to build. Melanie and Beau will be well provided for. She couldn't seem to understand how she ever thought herself in love with Ashley anyway. The man constantly wanted to stay in the past talking of dreams and burring his nose in books rather than face the realities of the world the way it is now. Well I for one am done with him.

As she was finishing up her first cup of tea Rhett came sauntering to the table wearing his usual mask of charming appeal a devilish gleem in his eyes. " Sorry I'm late for lunch Scarlett but the meeting ran longer than expected."

"That's quit alright Rhett you aren't that late. Well are you going to tell about this important business of yours or do you want me to resort to begging?" Scarlett ask anchiously.

"Scarlett although the site of you begging is rather appealing I would prefer you save that for more intimate endeavors." Rhett remarked silkenly.

"Oh hush up. Well was is it. Please Rhett don't keep me in suspense any longer." Rhett laughed at Scarlett's child-like excitement.

"Well my dear Mrs. Butler you and I are now the proud owners of a beautiful stretch of land that will be the base of our home which will begin construction tommrow." Rhett announced.

" Rhett that's wonderful news just knowing that the dream of having my own house is coming to life is just beyond words. You must take me to see it right away!" She demanded while rising from the table.

"Slow down Scarlett I think we both she at least eat lunch first and besides I want you to wait until the house is done before you see the exact location." In the mean time we can begin searching for furniture and deciding on decor." He told her with a note of finality in his voice signaling for the waitor.

" Already ahead of you Rhett. I have been making plans since the day we decided to make New Orleans home." Scarlett told him rather proudly.

"Well you will have to share these ideas with me sometime as I'm sure your taste have not improved from being garish and over the top."

" Oh fiddle de dee. What's the point in having your own house if I can't design any way I please." She said in a huff.

"Scarlett I will allow you free reign with our bedroom and the dining room but final decisions on other areas of the house will be passed by me. Just because we're rich doesn't mean the fact has to be overly displayed throughout the entire house."

"Fine I'll do it your way this time Captain Butler, but the final concept for the rest of the rooms in the house will be decided on by both of us." Insisted Scarlett.

"We have a deal ." These next few months will certainly be interesting.

Continues...

Gone with the Wind

A New Life In New Orleans

Chapter 2: Moving Forward

Dear Scarlet,

I hope you and Captain Butler are have a wonderful honeymoon in New Orleans. I myself have never been to such a city but Ashley tells me that it is indeed known for it's rich foods and equally rich people. Wade and Ella are both well but miss both you and the Captain dearly and so does Beau. They are just the most beautiful children and watching them has me longing for a baby sister for Beau. Don't get me wrong boys are lovely but I would love to have a little girl and Ashley would adore a daughter. I was saddened to when reading your letter of your plans to stay in New Orleans. Scarlett you have always been a sister and a dear friend to me over the years. As long as your happy I will be too and I will write to you often. After speaking to the children they professed similar sentiments. Ashley and Beau wanted me to write that they will miss all of you too. Mammy will accompany the children by train to New Orleans and their arrival is scheduled at the end of the month. As always your dearest friend.

Melanie Wilkes

Scarlet placed the letter beside her on the sette thinking about what Melanie had written in the letter about wanting a baby. Surely she wouldn't be as fool enough as to risk her health after Dr. Meade told her that her poor body simply couldn't endure the strain that carrying another child would place on her. She hoped Ashley will talk her out of it either way she will just have to write Melanie herself and make her see reason. Her gaze wondered to the newest issue of Harper's Bazaar in her lap , her interest in the lasted fashions now forgotten. The last month has been anything but champayne and parties. Work on the house was done and how Rhett managed to pull it all off in such a short time she would never understand. He took her to see it yesterday and although the style of the house was not what she would of picked she had to confess it was magnificent.

Rhett and Scarlett sat in the carriage , she with a scarf around her eyes, on their way to see their finished house. Actually Rhett has already seen the house the only person who hasn't was her and of course the children but that will just be another surprise for when they arrive. " Rhett are we almost there? I want to take this scarf off." She said bouncing on the seat of the carriage. " We will be there in do time Scarlett. Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue." Mocked Rhett knowing virtues of any kind was something him and Scarlett both seemed to lack. "Fiddle de dee , patience what good has that ever done anyone? You have to go for what you want if sit around too long someone else will come along then the opportunity is gone and who knows when you'll get another one." stated Scarlett. "You are quite right Scarlett but this time you will just have to bear up we are almost there." Rhett finished as the turned right on to a road named Magnolia Avenue. They passed by a some of the most grand houses in New Orleans that Scarlett has ever seen during their tours of the city. He knew Scarlett would want a big house for she GRE up in one and he didn't mind for as he wanted one as well. Rhett just wanted it to be stylish but not tacky some people with money tended to go over board and wanted to show in ever little corner of their homes. That is why he insisted on have the upmost input on the building and furnishings. He realized although Scarlett wanted a change in where she lived her sense of fashion had not changed yet.

As the driver stoped the carriage to the eight house on the right Scarlett sat up figuring they must have arrived. Rhett opened the door and stepped down to help his wife out. Guideing her a few feet forward then to a stop he came behind her and untide the scarf. "Welcome home Scarlett." Rhett said after planting a kiss on her cheek. Scarlett's eyes opened taking in the house before her in awe. The house was two stories tall and painted white with pillars on the wide front porch. The green yard was big she knew the children would love it and so did she when thinking how beautiful a garden with all her favorite flowers would look there. In a way the house reminded her a bit of Tara with the texture of the creol houses in New Orleans mixed together. Scarlet figured that Rhett may have added a touch of Charleston home in it as well but couldn't detect it. This was good both of the embracing the new but not forgetting the old.

"Rhett this is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Thank you for having in built in such a short amount off time I don't know what kind of deals you had to make for it to happen."

"Maybe one night we will sit down and I'll tell you all about how I did It. Don't thank me yet after all you haven't seen the inside of the house yet." Rhett replied failing to contain his humor at Scarlet's uunexpected gratitude.

She rushed ahead of him to open the gate and walk towards the front door. " Well come on Rhett we haven't got all day!" yelled Scarlett gleefully. He had the speed up his stride in order to catch up with her. Rhett unlocking the door stopped before she could walk in. She turned toward him and asked, " Why are we stopping?" " My dear I am not a man who many would say is very traditional but I do like some traditions and I believe it is customery for a man to carry his wife across the treshhold while entering their first home together." Rhety said with his usual devilish grin upon his face. " Oh Rhett I never knew you were a romantic." Scarlett said placing her arms around his neck as he picked her up. " Mrs. Butler there are a great many things about me you don't know but I will love to tell you within do time." He stepped into the foyer and placed her back on her feet.

The inside of the house looked even better. It had a lovely stair case than came down on two sides, the wall were also white. The sitting room was to the right French doors leading the the library on the left. The floors were made of some sort of shiny hardwood unlike any she has seen and the bay windows let in just the right amount of sunlight. It really brought the place to life. Of course everything will look even better once she got the furniture in. Rhett came wrapped his arms around her from behind. " The house has eight bedrooms in total three downstairs and five upstairs. Plus I have my office and of course there is the kitchen, dining room, and another added bonus a washroom one for the family and for the servants. "Rhett everything sounds great. Let's go see the dining room." Scarlett said tugging his arm. They spent to whole day discussing their ideas on decor for each of the rooms and get frightening and compromising over whose ideas were better but other than that it was a nice day. They were slowly making steps in the right direction with each other. Scarlett and Rhett were creating new beginnings for their lives this point forward.


End file.
